Children of Crime
by The-She-Devil-Lives
Summary: When a young girl's parental figure is taken to jail, she tracks the man who sent him to jail at a party. A sniper mission. Find him, take him down, and send him to jail, right? Well, she gets caught by the owners of the house. The Fowl family.
1. Party Crasher

Hello, people of the internet. I own nothin', except for my character, that is. (Everything else belongs to the magical Irishman we all love for giving us this wonderful series, Eoin Colfer.) - _**~She-Devil~ **_

**Chapter One: Party Crasher**

Her breathing was light and shaky, as she was under much pressure at this moment. This wasn't just _a _moment, this was _the_ moment. Only three bullets with her and only two shots to waste. But that one bullet had to be used properly and straight on target.

She may only be thirteen (and a half, to be _exact_) but dang, you wouldn't want to mess with her. Knowing only some training of battle, thievery, and much else to that effect, you _really_ wouldn't want to mess with her. You see, when she was only five, she was left off in the streets. A man, criminal but light-hearted, took her in. She learned the ways of crime, as that was she grew up with for eight years of her life. Only if you give her a reason to be angry, that is. To friends, she was a fun-loving, relaxed, and artistic girl. Or as she sometimes considers herself, "badass". She loosened her arms and used her elbows as a stand for the rifle. She slowly forwarded her head to the scope, and blinked a few times to get rid of her dry eyes. It would improve her shot. Hopefully.

_Here we go. I have three shots, and only one to make it perfect._ She thought. The thought of missing was making her more nervous. One miss, and everyone would start panicking no doubt, and that certainly wouldn't help her with getting the perfect shot on the target. _Calm, calm . . ._ she told herself and took one last deep breath before aiming. She tried focusing on the target's knee. The plan was to get him to jail, so she wanted to keep him alive. One shot to the knee, one to the shoulder if possible, just for added fun. Sadistic, but who really cares? This man got her only parental figure in prison, and now he will join the prison list. This man was a criminal as well, and there's the reason he will be going to jail. This was going to be fun for her, if she succeeded, that is.

She hesitated to pull the trigger. One last breath, and she pulled the trigger. A loud bang rang through the vent she was in, and all around the walls of the mansion. It was hard to see through all of the people here. But it was easy to track him to this party. Everyone started screaming and running away from the injured man and some attempting to run for the exit of the mansion. She did a little fist-pump with her free hand that wasn't gripping the sniper rifle.

"Yes! Knee-shot, bitch!" she whisper-yelled in triumph. _Now we just need to find a way out and get him to prison . . . shit, I didn__'t think this through._ Her heart jumped in this situation. She peaked out through the vent window-railing. Her heart almost died at the sight of the huge body guard searching around the house for the source of the shot.

Okay, short chapter because it's 8 minutes to 9 PM and I'm actually quite tired. If I can somehow come up with some more lines, as in I have the plot but not lines, I will make the next chapter if I have time. Also, some of you may think, "Why is the character always referred to as 'she'? What's her name?", but that will be revealed in . . . I dunno, next chapter maybe? Well, bye. Bye bye bye bye . . . . . . bye . . . bye. - _**~She-Devil~**_


	2. Half Win, Half Fail

**Chapter Two: Half win, half fail**

Sniper mission, it was a good plan. She would shoot him down, unknown to the police, that is, get the police and prove him guilty of thievery. That is, if they didn't have her on file. Probably not, seeing as she had not done major crimes. Just small stuff. Pick-pocketing was a specialty for her, not bank robbery. But if she could just get the cops here, after shooting him down, they'd do a pocket search, right? There may have been something left out in major detail here. This man came to the party to sneak out the expensive goodies. Enough proof, no? It's amazing what could happen when you leave out any written out crime plans.

She gasped as she saw the large bald man start jogging towards the wall the vent she was in was. _Maybe I should have listened to him for more lessons on sniping . . ._ she thought, regretting her day-dreaming during some lessons. She did a backwards somersault in the crowded vent. Of course this took much stretching, and it did hurt her muscles, but getting beat up by a huge bodyguard would hurt more. Once she had started crawling back through the vent, she heard the vent window be pulled off, making a loud "clang". A large, strong hand grabbed her foot and started to pull her back out the vent. "OH FU-!" But before she could finish, she was dragged out of the vent.

She fell out of the vent hanging upside down and just above the floor, the man holding her up by the foot. She didn't say anything, as there was nothing to prove she didn't shoot. That would be horribly pointless. After a few seconds, however, she wanted to break the silence. "Hi . . ." she said awkwardly. The man didn't reply and dropped her to the ground, then picked her up again, this time by the scruff of her black bodysuit. She looked around. Everyone had pretty much ran out of the mansion and away, except for the owners, and of course the one man she had shot in the knee. He lay there bleeding. No one went to aid him, apparently. _Good._ She thought.

"Ahem!" a female voice coughed, making her look in front of her. " . . . . Hello?" she pulled a small nervous smile. The woman put her hands on her hips in disapproval. Then a man walked up beside her. He looked angry. "What the _hell_ is a thirteen year old girl doing, SNIPING A MAN AND BREAKING INTO THE FOWL MANSION?" the man exclaimed. She smirked. "Well . . ." she turned to the man lying on the floor in pain. "That man over there was stealing your valuables. Check his pockets if you don't believe me." she said with a big smirk. The man looked at her in doubt and then turned and walked to the man. Without even caring about the bullet in the man's knee or the blood, the checked his pockets. He took out a beautiful green jewel necklace and a spinel. He turned and looked to the girl. "How did you know this?" he asked.

But before she said anything, the woman spoke again. "Oh! I think we owe this young lady a thank you!" she turned to the girl dangling in mid-air. "What is your name?" she asked. "Maricruz." She said with an awkward nervous smile. She still really needed to call the police. "But that doesn't matter; we need to take this man to jail, do we not? I can do it. I'll take him off your hands and to the police." She said with a satisfied expression.

The woman turned back to the bloodied man. "Yes, I suppose." She said. "Okay, well, if you'd kindly let me down . . ." Maricruz glanced at the large man. He noted the glance and dropped her. She got up. "Thank you . . .?" she questioned their names. The woman smiled. "Angeline and Artemis Fowl," the woman looked behind her to a table nearby. There was a boy sitting at the table, acting as if he had been a part of the whole conversation. "And that's my Artemis Junior." Angeline smiled happily. He half sneered when she said "junior". It made him sound young and useless. Maricruz looked at him through her short dirty-blonde hair covering her blue eyes and face. She quickly wiped the hair out of her face to get a proper look at him. She pulled a small smile and waved. He just stood and looked at her. She quickly pulled a face of disapproval when she got no response, but turned back to Angeline and Artemis Senior. "Well, I think I should get this guy to the police. See ya around, I guess." She said as she walked over to the man and grabbed his arm and started dragging him out of the room. It really kind of looked pathetic, but seeing as she had nothing to call the police with and was too afraid to ask to use the Fowl's phone, she just dragged him out of there. "You're welcome anytime! After what you did to help stop a robbery." Angeline smiled and waved.

Maricruz waved back and walked out of the door, awkwardly dragging along a bloodied man. _I hope this doesn't look too . . . against me . . ._ she thought, now thinking what would happen if she was caught dragging an unconscious body along the street . . . This was going to be a long night for Maricruz.

[Okay, that's all I can type right now. BECAUSE IMMA GET MCDONALDS SOON. -3-

And thank you for being honest, HolidayBoredom, and I'm glad you liked it. But yeah, I'm kind of an amateur writer, so . . . yeah. ^^' That's why I had lack of some detail and other than that, my character isn't top notch. Quite forgetful. Well, bye. Bye bye bye bye . . . Bye~ _**~She-Devil~**_


	3. Back to Normal Life

**Chapter Three: Back to Normal Life**

Well, that mission was a success . . . kind of. At least the cops didn't have her on file. Guess she didn't have a criminal record like she thought she might have. That would have been a mess. It was already bad that she was carrying a bloodied man to the police, criminal or not.

Maricruz walked into her small house and sighed in exhaustion. It was just a normal house, nothing big. It wasn't a horrible dirty little shack, if that's what you're thinking. They- _she_ owned the house, so it meant no rent. But none the less, a thirteen-year-old living in a house alone? Probably wasn't the greatest thing. There's the matter of money, food, clothing. That's when pick-pocketing isn't enough, though it brought in a few dollars. Maricruz walked down the hall, the floor making slight creaking with each step. She walked into a large room with a fairly large adult single bed.

She stared at the room from the doorway for a few seconds. She then continued into the room and walked over to a worn-out dresser. She rang her finger along the five drawers, and went back to the fourth. She pulled on of the small handles and opened the drawer, revealing a selection of guns. The fourth and fifth drawers were both like that. There was a small selection of weaponry. A magnum, red9, pistol, a TMP, and one empty space. That was usually where the Rifle would be. Of course, this was a larger-than-normal dresser. She lifted the gun into the empty dresser space. She stared at the weaponry a few more seconds, and lightly ran her fingers over the guns. She stopped at the pistol, and gently pulled it out of its slot. Maricruz sighed as she put the gun back into its space. The first gun her "father" taught her to use at age 10.

They'd shoot a few empty soda cans set up on a log with the guns, that was all they would do together. That night was only Maricruz's second sniper mission. Maricruz got up with a groan from muscle pains. If you ever saw a forty-year-old woman try and get up off the floor with back pains, you could compare Maricruz to that. It happened all the time, the pains. Not because of serious actions, but sometimes it just happens.

Maricruz walked into the living room and sighed as opened the curtains. She sneered slightly as she bright sunlight hit her face. She walked over and sat on the couch with a loud groan. She reached over to pick up the clicker for the large TV. She stretched across the couch and tapped the clicker until it was in her reach, and picked it up. She then lay back on the couch in relief that the action was over, and pressed the power button on the top corner of the remote. The television made a snapping sound before brightening to the news channel. Maricruz stretched her back until she heard small multiple cracking sounds from her back, then tuned into the news. A man with short brown hair, glossed and slicked back with styling gel, emerald green eyes, and an "I'm the big thing of TV" smile appeared on the screen. You know, the total slick stereotype news reporter. "Criminal Mitch Park: shot and arrested last night. Brought to the police by a _thirteen year old girl._ Yes, you heard me: thirteen years old!" the man said.

Maricruz was slightly un-amused by the way this was put. She shut off the television and walked off to another bedroom. It had a twin bed in the corner of the room, light purple walls, a white desk that turned into a vanity, and a wood dresser with an old small TV on top. She walked over to the dresser and changed into different and more normal clothing. Besides, it was rather uncomfortable walking around in a slick black bodysuit.

She took out a small wallet from her black pants. Maricruz opened t, spilling the money onto the floor. One hundred dollars in tens and a few leftover change lay on the floor. Maricruz sighed. Not enough to live on. _At all_. "Well, I suppose this means one thing,"

"I have to get a job."

[Hey-hey. Next chapter shall be in . . .*giggle giggle* Lil' Arty's . . . *giggle giggle giggle* Point of view.

*giggle giggle giggle giggle* K, I'll get started on it. Bye-bye! :P


	4. Sorry, A Little Note from SheDevil

_**I'm sorry, my stories are on hold for a while.**_

Sorry for not updating, but I do have a lot to do. May you please wait until I get off school? Just a little while? Please and thank you. I am very sorry, and I will get to it when I can, or take the time to do so.

_Maybe_, when I get on my school-break, finish watching my anime series, and stop dreaming about super-cute-emo-characters-that-don't-exist, *cough*Nekozawa*cough*, I'll do it. Thank you, that is all. ;)


End file.
